tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Temporal Troubles - Beginning Scene
Log Title: Temporal Troubles - Beginning Scene Characters: Lifeline, Windshear, Temera, Temera (SG), Major Bludd, General Hawk, Hubcap, Zartan Location: Great Britain Date: August 22, 1944 TP: Temporal Troubles Summary: A number of individuals are time-displaced back to 1944, and they must quickly cooperate with sworn enemies in order to discover their purpose in this place. RP Announcements: General Hawk says, "Where ever you are, what ever you are doing, it is suddenly interrupted by an electric blue shimmering field that surrounds you. It is very disorienting, and then suddenly you feel you are being yanked from where you were and sent flying through a long shimmering tube. Here and there you catch glimpses of images, many from Earth history, many disjointed and out of order. Then, suddenly, the field disappears and you are deposited roughly and unceremoniously in a new place. All that is immediately obvious is that it is a warm summer day, and a clear sky. Where you have landed seems to be a forest. All is silent except for the song of birds in trees and the breeze blowing through the leaves. You also feel as if something about you has changed..." Great Britain/Ireland - Europe Great Britain consists of the island of Britain, and various offshore islands. The countries of England, Wales and Scotland make up the island of Britain, which is the largest of the British Isles. England consists mainly of fertile lowlands in the south, with hills and moorland in the north and west. It is the home of London, one of the realm's great cities. Wales is a mountainous country with scattered fertile ground. Scotland consists of southern lowlands and northern highlands, with many islands, especially on the rugged west coast. Although the entire United Kingdom (which includes Great Britain and Northern Ireland) only occupies a territory the size of Oregon, its population numbers nearly 60 million, which, by European standards, makes it a large country. At one time, the sun never set in the flag of the British Empire, and, although its power has waned, its history and tradition are still very impressive. Except for the Northern third of the country, Ireland is an independent nation. Northern Ireland is considered part of British Territory. Lifeline finds himself waking up from a period of intense disorientation to find himself on a forest floor. He remains still for a moment, glancing around and doing a few mental checks to see if he's dreaming or having some sort of strange seizure. The warm sunshine feels real enough. Very slowly, he moves to stand and look around. SG-Temera urrrghs at the feeling she just got, hissing loudly and looking around at her surroundings. "What wasss that?" General Hawk slowly picks himself up off the ground, and shakes his head. Putting a hand up to his head, he suddenly realizes he's not wearing his normal headgear. A quick check of himself shows him wearing a uniform of the 2nd Ranger Battalion from the 1943-1945 era. A quick assessment of what just happened, and he shakes his head. "Ah Christ... Don't tell me we've got to through /this/ again." A quick glance to the rest with him shows similar changes... even the Cybertronians, who can notice their altmodes appear to have shifted as well. Zartan rubs his head, looks around and groans. "Great, Joes," he murmurs. Windshear was sitting there talking with Ratbat and then there was a blue flash, disorientation and the Vampire Seeker slowly realizes hes on the ground. Windshear looks up to see a tree canopy that wasn't there before. A quick run through his sensors reveals hes not where he was when he last knew where he was...First thing he does is put his hand to his mouth. Yes, fangs still there. Next thing he does is run an energon level check. Yes at full capacity. Then he hits his comm; static. Is that how it always goes? Windshear continues to lay there for a moment not entirely looking forward to getting back up his feet. Ever seen a seeker try to get up from this position? Hubcap gets to his feet and starts spitting out bits of soil. "What the? How? Where are we?" Major Bludd slowly lifts his head, squinting at his surroundings reluctantly. He gets gingerly to his feet, leaning against a nearby tree for support. "Oh no," he murmurs to himself, realising he's been down a road very like this before, "not again." Lifeline glances around, seeing a few familiar faces and some not-so-familiar faces, and his heart begins to sink. Especially when he spots Hawk. "Not this again, not this, anything but --" "Well at least there's one friendly face," Zartan says somewhat sarcastically, as he notices Major Bludd. General Hawk looks around at those gathered. "Another motley crew. just like last time." he says with a sigh, and looks over to Bludd. "Familiar territory, wouldn't you say? At least this time it's not the Old West... I'd guess 1944... World War II. Except... it's different this time." he says, with a glance to the Cybertronians, noting that this time around, they didn't turn into humanoid versions of themselves, but instead remained robotic. "At least whatever crazy fate that is driving this thing thought ahead to give them appropriate disguises..." A slight headache comes at him as he holds his head to steady it. SG-Temera almost hisses again as she sees the other version of her, talking more normally than she does. "Then thiss iss not a... what wass it called on the internet... a cossplay ssetup or prank?" She frowns. "And during a war..." Major Bludd reaches up and removes the slouch hat from his head. He peers at it, smirking, then replaces it on his head. "Reckon yer right," he says to Hawk. "At least there's something approaching decent levels of technology, medicine, and plumbing in this era. Nothin' like wonderin' if yer gonna come down with Scarlet Fever from a crazy toddler-android." Hubcap transforms, turning into some sort of armoured car. "This feels weird. Are you sure we're not hallucinating?" Temera glares in the direction of her mirror self, then looks to Hubcap. "I wish we were." "First things first... find out exactly where we are... and when. I've got a general idea... but the closer we can nail it the better." Hawk says, his headache fading a bit. "This has happened before.... and one thing I can say is, we have to be damn careful. One mis-step... and we could unravel all of history... and ourselves in the process." he says wearily to those gathered, then looks back to Bludd. "Care to wager that there's something we're going to have to do to protect history? I'll wager a month's pay..." Major Bludd chuckles at Hawk. "Dependin' on the month," he drawls, "my month's pay might be rather more'n yours." He frowns. "Yer probably right. Who made us caretakers o' bloody history, anyway?" "Who knows," Zartan murmurs, "Perhaps this is all just a farce in which we are made to participate for the amusement of others." The Mercenary looks sour. "Well, as long as I get paid, I don't care." Hubcap transforms back to robot mode, looking a little different to normal. "Much as I want to agree with the 'getting paid' part, I find 'Unravelling ourselves,' to be worrisome." Temera nods just a little at Hubcap. "Yeah, unravelling history is a bad thing, for sure." "I'm so glad....let me just say this," Lifeline says, looking at Major Bludd. "I guess the word is 'glad' here, that it's you who's here, and Artemis who isn't. Glad?..." Edwin looks a little bit lost. He's having a bad day already. SG-Temera ponders slightly, eyes narrowed. "Interessting that I would be ssent into thiss..." She looks around a little. General Hawk looks around and notices they're near to the edge of the forest. "Well.. we can't sit here forever. Might as well figure out where we are." With that, he starts to head off towards the light beyond. Lifeline picks up his gear, eyeing the differences curiously as he gets ready to follow Hawk toward...whatever it is they've been sent here to encounter. "I remember Artemis' behaviour all too well," Bludd says. "I was the one tryina keep her from murdering the lot o' you Joes." He shakes his head. "Off her meds, she was." He looks over to Hawk as the General heads off. "Good idea." He glances to Zartan, the only other member of Cobra he can see, and heads off after Hawk. Temera shoulders her gear, checking it over and nodding quickly at it. "Yes, sir." She takes off behind Hawk, keeping pace. SG-Temera pulls her gear up, takes a moment to figure out how to put it on properly, and follows after without a word. (Off her meds? She was one step away from flinging poo off the roof of the house we were holed up in,) Lifeline thinks to himself incredulously. He falls in step with Temera, giving her what he hopes is a reassuring smile. Hubcap shakes his head and follows after the General, "I hope you know what you're doing." ;Lifeline This is Capt. Edwin Steen of the U.S. Army Medicorps, meticulously dressed in his Class 'A' uniform. He stands about 5'10" and has an average build for his height, all of which is accentuated by the perfectly pressed, form-fitting, dark green uniform he wears. Upon his uniform jacket he wears his Captain's bars, as well as several medals he has won for bravery in the line of fire. A nametag on his upper-right pocket flap identifies him simply as STEEN. The brass buttoned-down outfit is completed with perfectly-pressed pants, and shiny black dress shoes. He's had his dark hair trimmed extremely short for this occasion, as a military uniform of this calibre demands nothing less than a regulation crew-cut. He wears glasses, with the prescription lenses tinted in the same dark green hue as the uniform. ---- General Hawk looks back to Hubcap. "Yeah... so do I." he says. "This is going to be a seat of our pants operation... of that I have little doubt." At the edge of the forest, a meadow opens up and an air field can be seen across it. Several B-17s are parked there along with a squadron of P-51s. Flying above the main building are two flags, that of the UK and that of the US. "England... 1944." he mutters. "At least we're in 'friendly' territory." "1944, 1944..." Lifeline should know his history. He should be right ON this -- except it's not really his favorite subject. Also, his mind is trying to decipher what sort of entity would have power capable of putting this particular group of humans and Cybertronians into this era. Windshear slowly gets to his feet and then gets a real good look at himself. What the smeg is a propeller doing stickign out of his chest?! He stumbles back from what hes seeing in surprise and trips over an old dead tree behind him. the resounding crash he makes and being flung out of the forest line by his appearent grace cause birds to fly out of the trees and some cawing to boot. If anything else is nearby they'd undoubtedbly sees some strange creature being defeated by gravity right now as well. Major Bludd can't help but hear and feel the loud noise caused by Windshear's tumble. He turns toward the sound, the Owen rifle on his shoulder dropping into his hand as if he'd trained with the weapon, which predates his own existence by over ten years. "What the hell--?" Temera blinks at the one tripping over, glancing over. "Good question." Hubcap glances around. "They may consider /you/ friendly, but my friends and I? Don't think we'll go down so well." SG-Temera snickers a bit at Hubcap. "Verry good point." Windshear cant get the damn dead tree away from him. "What the hell!" he snaps as he finally get the now shredded tree off him and flings it back into the tree line. Then he turns and looks at those standing before him. He stares at the mech that his Hubcap but had no idea who it is. He does see the human with a weapon pointed at him though. "You really think thats going to help you, human?" he pauses a beat and looks back at the smaller mech. "Mind telling me whats going on here?" General Hawk looks back to the sound as well, and notices Windshear. "A Decepticon... oh this is going to be /lovely/." he says, swearing under his breath. He looks back to Hubcap. "A good point.. and I think use of your vehicle forms is going to have to be the order of the day... it'll be the least conspicuous." "Oh, great, a clumsy Transformer," Bludd complains. He looks toward Hawk. "C'n we just leave 'em here an', I dunno, pile some leaf litter on 'em, so they won't be in the way?" He shoulders his weapon again. "This'll probably be hard enough without havin' t'worry about giant robots messin' everything up." Lifeline eyes Windshear, wondering if this is going to work out any better than having Artemis around in the 19th century. He cracks open his gear bag, and has a look inside. Quinine...a few huge-gauge needles...ammonia tablets...amphetamine pills...STDs and You booklets... Edwin very slowly closes the gear bag with a snap, trying not to look too mortified at their predicament. "Oh great," Zartan mutters, as he sees that there are also Transformers in the mix. "Just what we needed." Hubcap narrows an optic at Hawk, then nods. "Okay, I'll trust you, for now." Then he transforms. "I think what we're going to need to do," Lifeline says quietly, as he watches Hubcap transform and as Windshear approaches their location, "Is find out what *day* it is. A few of us have been through this experience before. Last time we were in a particular point in history -- apparently to live through a particular event, or to see it through to its conclusion." SG-Temera blinks a little at Lifeline and nods just a little bit. "Hmm.... ah." ;SG-Temera The woman before you has the general appearance of being around 18-20 years of age. She stands to a full height of 6'3" tall, and her lithe form weighs in at approximately 148 pounds. Her figure, not a fully perfect 'hourglass' form, is a little bit broader to the shoulders. The broader shoulders support the weight of her ample, full chest, below them, easily. Her form narrows dramatically towards the waist, the width of her hips only being two thirds, at absolute most, the width of her shoulders. The narrowness of the hips is offset slightly by the long, slender, but slightly muscular legs below them. The musculature of her legs and arms, and the narrowness of her stomach, indicate that she either works out a great deal, or does not gain weight easily. Her arms, though visibly muscled, are narrow and slender for it, still, a tribute to her overall litheness in frame. Her hands have long fingers, and she keeps her fingernails grown out to a half an inch beyond the tips of the fingers. The fingernails are kept delicately painted, in a light shade of red on top, while being an almost unnatural pearlescent white on the bottom, like it were painted as well for some reason. Sitting atop her shoulders, she has a slender, long neck, obscured from the back by hair, atop which sits a rather longish face. She has larger than normal eyes, which look out from vertically slitted pupils, with dark, nearly chocolate brown irises around them. These eyes look out at the world from beneath long eyelashes, situated under very articulate, black eyebrows. Below the eyes, she has very high cheekbones, with a small, delicate nose between them. The cheeks are thin, below the bones, curving down succinctly towards her chin, stopping only for her lush, smooth, full lips, which she keeps done in a soft, pastel shade of red. Her forehead is visible above her eyebrows, highlighting a distinct lightish brown complexion, almost like some races known to have extremely lightish brown skin, but also somewhat like a desert lizard. This complexion carries on throughout her features, except for the few areas touched with her light makeup. Above her forehead, her hair flows, back down the sides and back of her head, flowing out just enough that it doesn't cover her ears up totally. Topping this all off, she has long, thick black hair, spilling down over her shoulders and back, ending down around the waistline. She keeps her hair done straight in the back, with medium length bangs, which end about 2 inches or thereabouts from her eyebrows. The long hair flows down the sides of her head and shoulders, and spilling down her back, clear down to the area of her waistline. Some of it flows over her shoulders and forward, as well, at times, spilling down over her shoulders, and to the sides of her chest, and down. Right now she's wearing a 2nd Ranger Batallion uniform, with junior Private rankings. ---- Major Bludd nods at Lifeline. "Steen's right," he says. "Getting our bearings should be the first order of business." He casts a leery glance at the Cybertronians. "And staying inconspicuous." Temera nods at that. "Easier said than done in some cases..." she tosses the duplicate a look. Windshear realizes the other mech has completely ignored him. He looks to the humans then. "Any of you mind telling me whats going on? Judging by what is being said all of you seem to be as out of place as I certainly feel here as well." "What's happened, in short, is that some unknown force or entity has transported the lot of us through time and space -- OR, has given us a mass hallucination simulating the effect -- in which we have traveled back in Earth's history," Lifeline explains. Windshear looks off toward the airfield and then at himself. "Ok that makes sense. And no one has any theories as to who or why or how any of this?" General Hawk looks back to Windshear. "Last time we were brought back here by an exploding energy satellite.. it seems whatever effect that satellite created... hasn't ended. It's expanded... and now we're back in history. Again. It also means that we have to be careful because if there are any mis-steps that disrupt history... everything could unravel. Even you. Chances are, that's what we're here to prevent... something is going to change history if we don't stop it. Last time, it was going to be a rival mill in 1848 that would prevent the American Gold Rush, which would have significantly altered history. Here... who knows.. but we'll find out in short order I suspect." "Happened once before," Bludd tells Windshear. "We don't know how, and we sure don't know why." He scowls. Windshear listens to both humans intently. "Then it would seem the randomness of the entities that all got drawn here is not so random after all. Look at all of us, what we are, what we can do and I bet that's a clue what we are here for this time... just a thought." "A newspaper." Lifeline glances around. "If...we're anywhere near a town or village, we can learn the date fairly quickly, just from getting the paper or listening to the radio. Those were the main forms of daily communications in that era. In the meantime? We have to...blend. It's a bad thing to stand out. It makes us targets to arrest or get shot at." Hubcap idles for a moment. "You're suggesting there's some sort of method to this madness, Windshear?" Windshear recognizes the voice and is quiet for a moment but he finally answers. "Id say so yes. These humans, a couple of vehicles that I can assume are all Autobots and ... me..." he glances up into the sky briefly. "What I have to do with this -- any of us is what remains to be seen." he looks at Lifeline. "Do I look like I can blend in?" he asks rather dryly. "Your kind is the master of the craft, far more than we could ever hope to be," Lifeline tells Windshear. "Try transforming." Windshear steps back and iniciates his transforming sequence. There is the familar sound of a Transformer.. transforming and soon Windshear has shifted into the form of a P-40 complete right down to the nosecone art. General Hawk nods to Lifeline. "Not a bad idea. Maybe one of our Cybertronian friends here can tune their radios to the broadcast bands of the day?" Windshear hears Hawk and starts running through his now primative radio system looking for a clear station. Lifeline stares in astonishment at Windshear, peering over the top of his granny-style glasses that seemed to be all the rage in the 40's. He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, how about that," he exclaims. Windshear cracks his cockpit when he gets a good signal and turns up the volume so everyone can hear whats being broadcast from some radio station he managed to pick up. "Fortunately, I am an expert in *blending in*," Zartan says. He activates his camoflage ability and vanishes! Zartan suddenly vanishes with a slight whisper of sound. Major Bludd flicks the disappearing Zartan a sour look and turns his attention to Windshear's radio. Windshear's radio picks up a news broadcast, the announcer with a crisp British accent. "The news for August 22nd, 1944. Allied forces in France have been making significant progress since the invasion of Normandy earlier this year. General Eisenhower has been quoted as saying that the liberation of Paris is at hand as forces close in on the French capitol, perhaps within the next few days. Meanwhile..." The broadcast continues with more mundane news, but it's enough for Hawk. "The liberation of Paris. According to history that's 3 days from now. Best clue we have so far... but I think we'd best head for that airfield and settle in for the night. Given our attire we can likely blend in and get lodgings. At least then we can get our bearings and find out how best to proceed." Windshear closes his cockpit and turns the volume down. "You think its that easy -- to figure out why we are here?" he pauses a beat and says, "And if there are no other aircraft my model on that airfield then what? I dont even have any idea if any of my markings are correct for this... location or not." though theyd have to be wouldnt they? If they are here for a reason then it should all fit somehow. "Wing it," Lifeline suggests. "No pun intended, but wing it for all its worth. Fake it as if your life depended on it. Because it *does*. The damages done in this era are very real...to us. Very real indeed." Temera hms and shrugs. "We'll just say you were sent in as a temporary replacement for one of the ones that looks right." She shrugs. "It'll be fine." "We'd better have an answer ready if they ask us what unit we're from," Bludd says. "I can't say as I'm much of a World War Two enthusiast." Windshear doesn't like having to trust the enemy as it were but hes got no choice right now. Good thing hes not a single minded complete domination no matter the situation decepticon isn't it? "Alright." he says finally. "Who... will fly me in?" oh how humiliating to end up being some humans... aircraft. "I'm not even sure about..." Lifeline stares at Windshear, then Hubcap, looking worried. "You two don't actually run on petrol or aircraft fuel, do you? You have refined energy." "I can actually refine what I need from basic electricity." Windshear says even more grateful for his new programming now then ever. "But I'm not sure about Hubcap." he says that name with a bit of spite to it but under the circumstances knows better then to pursue that. "I could... provide him with energy..." Hubcap was going for a Rolls Royce, but somehow he ended up as a VW. He's not happy. "No, no we do not run on fossil fuels." Then he pauses, "Well, /I/ don't." SG-Temera blinks over to Windshear. "If no one else volunteers, I could ssit in the cockpit and try to look pretty to cover you flying. I will not ssoil your cockpit." Windshear spins his propeller once slowly. "I don't either ...Autobot." "Please try and...set aside the animosity, right now," Lifeline urges hopefully. "It's not going to get us out of here in one piece. Neither will going maverick." Windshear focuses in on SG-Temera, "But are there female pilots in this time period? I do know that human males don't look favorably on the female gender a lot of times and that's in our time period. I can just imagine how it is now." Major Bludd raises an eyebrow. "So what happens if someone tries to 'refuel' you with jet fuel or petrol?" He tries to imagine a Cybertronian with extreme indigestion, then wishes he hadn't. General Hawk nods. "The P-40 in this era was still used... Temera's suggestion is valid, you're a temporary replacement for aircraft under repair. As for the humans among us... 2nd Ranger Battalion. Easy Company.. we'll say we're reinforcements sent from the US to allow some over-worked units to get some rest. Bludd.. we can say you're an attache." He nods to SG-Temera. "That'll work. There were female pilots in this era... saying that she is delivering you for the replacement duty should work fine, it's not a combat role." SG-Temera nods quickly at that and offers Windshear a smile. Windshear opens his cockpit for SG-Temera and says, "Some Decepticons can process fossil fuels but its considered a recreational beverage. I've never tried so I honestly have no idea what it would do to my systems." Major Bludd shrugs at Hawk's explanations, nodding his acceptance. "Works for me." SG-Temera climbs in carefully as the cockpit is opened, making sure not to disturb anything. "Thank you..." The invisible Zartan strokes his chin. "I could be reconnaissance." "Well. Off we go, then," Lifeline says, feeling that familiar uneasiness he's come to recognize as part of the time-travel experience. Why THEM? And why this era, so close yet so distant from the modern era? Edwin's grandfather was in the 10th Infantry Mountain Division, sent to foil Rommel in the deserts of North Africa. He feels there's some purpose behind this. It hardly seems random. Windshear is not used to passengers. Nope.. never.. never... The canopy hangs open for a long moment before it slowly closes. "Dont touch anything." he says on his inside speaker. "Dont leave.. remnants of your fluids in me... dont make weird bodily noises inside me... try not to breath if you can help it but -- wait no dont die.. breath." Major Bludd snickers at Windshear's discomfiture over having a human in his cockpit, heading toward Lifeline and Hawk and the edge of the forest. Time to get immersed in some more history. The journey to the airfield is lengthy but not too long. Dusk is coming so the field itself is mostly deserted except for a few guards patrolling the perimeter. Hawk glances at his shoulders and notices his rank pins are still the same. "That should make this easier." he says to himself. Temera nods just a little at that. Lifeline is walking along beside the 'real' Temera, trying not to let a lot of his worry show. He's really concerned about the dangers involved this time around. Will they really be able to pass as legitimate? Windshear can feel bits of grass and grime on his 'wheels' as he ppfffffffssss through the air. Primus that propeller is annoying! And hes so small. He feels the human bouncing around as he took off. "No fluids, no fluids." he reminds as he realizes there's something wet on one of his wheels. Oh vector he ran over some small furry thing on his way up!!! SG-Temera tries to keep her stomach in line so she doesn't sick up in Windy's cockpit. Temera glances to Lifeline, sighing softly. "It'll be interesting to see her try checking him in, once she climbs out of the cockpit." Major Bludd follows the Joe group toward the airfield. Windshear resists the urge to NOT test out the aerodynamics of this new form right now and tries to fly laid back and cool toward the air field. "Are you still online?" he asks the female inside him. "I'm not sure I even want to see that," Dr. Steen admits to Temera. "The rest of this is going to be difficult enough. I'm just surprised it seems like everyone's on board with this. No major fights yet." SG-Temera glances up a little. "I'm fine, thankss for assking though." She offers a smile. Temera laughs just a little. "You hear how she talks? you can almost certainly see her tongue while she does it as well..." "Emphasis on 'yet'," Bludd offers, as Steen's words drift back to him. Windshear says as he eases down to make a proper approach to the runway, "WE might be enemies but this is on time for i--" his words are cut off when someone in the control tower starts barking out questions and demands for information. Lifeline glances back at Bludd, and smirks. "You *know* we had to cooperate to get out of the last mess," he says insistently. To Temera, he offers, "...She's your twin sister with a case of the shingles and a bad overbite so the poor girl lisps." Zartan takes advantage of the twilight to make his move, having stayed in the cover of the forest so that the sun doesn't turn him blue. He hates being blue. Hubcap says, "I suspect Windshears thinking more along the lines of 'Get the hell out.'" SG-Temera gulps softly, looking for the radio, if she can find it she tries to give them the cover story, of course. Major Bludd chuckles. "'Course we did," he replies to Lifeline, walking a bit faster to close some of the distance between them. "It's just I'm a believer in Murphy's Law." General Hawk nods, his face grim. "Tends to happen when you're faced with potential extinction..." he says. As they step up to the gate, he crosses his fingers as the solider at the gate's guard posts snaps to and salutes. Hawk returns it. "Good evening General. Kinda late." Hawk nods. "Indeed it is, but our truck broke down, took hours to walk in." The guard nods. "Not the first time, sir. I'll make a note of it." The gate is opening, and Hawk breathes a bit easier, and motions for the group to follow. Thus far the guard hasn't been alerted to the incoming P-40. Windshear flashes a few lights toward the radio, "Tell them something." he goes into a holding pattern. Windshear gets an idea and radios, or tries to the one called General Hawk below ("the towers asking for flight information -- do something. Im not sure the female can bluff this.") SG-Temera nods at that quickly, trying to switch it on and talk. "Apologiess, requessting approach clearancce for delivery of replaccement fighter..." She gulps. General Hawk looks back to the guard. "Oh, I've got a pilot delivering a fighter from a squadron transfer. Rather short notice so I got a WASP to pilot it. Should be arriving any minute, please inform the tower." Hubcap pulls over to the side of the road, then kills his engine. "Waiting on your response, General." For the moment, unless he's addressed directly, Lifeline's just standing there calmly, as if everything is just fine and he's right where he needs to be. Sometimes, just looking like you belong is enough. Doctors usually get a free pass anyhow, just for the trust factor alone. Major Bludd follows on after Hawk, offering the guard a slight smile and the faintest tip of the slouch hat. Temera stays quie, watching Hawk, and looking up curiously to see the fighter. Windshear continues his circling pattern but forgets to make it uneven a bit and faulty as if a human is piloting him. So what hes basically doing is showing off that the WASP on the joystick is the best pilot in the war right now... if not the world... hey hes a seeker.. they are arrogant. The guard nods... he's not going to question a general... not in his life. Grabbing up the phone he calls up to the tower, who then sends clearance to Windshear to land. Dr. Steen glances over at Bludd the 'attache', very slowly looks up at the plane in a circling pattern, and takes a long, slow, deep breath. He's trying to be as zen as possible under the circumstances, just in case SG-Temera throws up in Windshear's cockpit and they come crashing down in a ball of fire. SG-Temera waits for Windshear to land, holding on tight and watching out the cockpit glass. "Pretty up here..." Windshear hears the clearance to land, comes out of his holding pattern and touches down smoothly. He takes a quick look around and makes a guess as a hanger to taxi to and does so. Mysteriously there are periodic possum grease spots along the runway left in the wake of the P-40 coming in. General Hawk continues on towards the barracks. "So far so good... just act like everything's natural..." he says. "We'll find some unoccupied rooms and bunk down for the night." Major Bludd returns Lifeline's glance, shrugging. He nods at Hawk, looking up as the P-40 comes in for a landing. Windshear pulls into the hanger, powers down his engines and eases the cockpit open. "Remove yourself." he says curtly though not too unfriendly. He just doesn't like passengers in him, especially organics. Zartan sneaks into the barracks, invisible. He comes back out, finding one suitable. "All clear." SG-Temera nods quickly at that, climbing out. "Yesss. Thank you..." She climbs out carefully, again careful not to touch anything, then stumbles a few steps to a garbage canister, leaning over it. Then... well... Lifeline proceeds to the barracks, and sets up a bunk in the best way he can under the circumstances. Finding the bunk a bit lousy (as in, popping with lice), he shakes them out, then disinfects them with what he's able to locate in the medicine bag. Ah, rubbing alcohol and the miracles of baking soda -- what *can't* it do? As he lets the mattresses air out, he goes over to help out SG-Temera with her motion sickness. Surely he has something in that crazy bag of goods to help her out! Temera glances at that, to lifeline, and back at that, and laughs almost. "Guess she's not used to flying..." Windshear feels her get out and then have some sort of fluid spill into a nearby trash receptacle and nearly falls out of jet mode in absolute horror and relief. "Thank Primus." he says finally. SG-Temera looks up from the can after she's through. "ssorry... firsst time flying." She smiles at Windshear. "Was nice though. Thankss for a good ride." General Hawk nods to Zartan as everyone starts to settle in. "For now... let's relax... sleep... then find out more about our situation in the morning." he says. "I for one am rather exhausted..." he says as he flops onto a bunk. Major Bludd lifts an eyebrow at the other Temera's obvious bout of motion-sickness. "Huh. First time flier, I guess," he mutters. Windshear stammers, "Thanks for keeping all that... in -- under control, till you got out." SG-Temera nods just a little bit. "I tried to keep it in until we were down... She smiles, and blushes just a little almmost. "Here, have a little bit of this," Lifeline encourages, giving SG-Temera a little bit of motion sickness medication. It's kind of primitive for what HE would prescribe, but it's better than nothing. "And in the meantime, I'll see about getting some tea on, if I can locate a kettle. You just find yourself a quiet place and relax." Major Bludd sits down on a bunk and starts unlacing his boots, pausing to scoop up the slouch hat as it tumbles off his head. "Goofy ol' thing." Hubcap muses upon the subject, "He's not that bad, Y'know, just has issues with giants, eldritch horrors, and, uh, me. Hmm." "Youre ok. Id suggest going to where the other humans are and doing whatever it is that humans do when y ou malfunction like that." Windshear suggests and scans around his hanger. Temera laughs a little and watches Lifeline handle the other her. SG-Temera nods just a little at that and smiles. at Lifeline, taking it. "tthank you..." She nods just a little and looks for a corner of floor to curls up onto. Windshear suggests quietly, "Someone needs to wash my wheels..." no this Seekers does not like to be dirty. Major Bludd lays back on his bunk, folding his arms behind his head. "Tea sounds good, Steen," he says, closing his eyes. Once Lifeline has tended to his patient, he goes on a small hunt for a coffeepot. Not finding one, he frowns deeply -- but since this IS England, he happens to locate a teapot and some loose-leaf tea. He puts this on in a central location for anyone fortunate enough to locate a cup to partake if they so choose. Then, he shakes out his bunk mattress a final time, and places it back on the bedframe. It's difficult for him to find enough peace to sleep, however. How long is it going to take Bludd to reach his cooperation limit? Surely, he has one. "Tea's on," he lets Bludd know before he bunks down. Temera sighs and looks for a pail of water with enough soap or whatever and a sponge, to get Windshear's tire clean, and wanders over to do so once she has it. Windshear feels someone washing his wheels. But its not the female he flew in but it is.. no... what? "Who are you?" Major Bludd grunts in acknowledgement to Lifeline, getting up and helping himself to a cup of tea. He takes the cup back to his bunk and sips at it, considering reluctantly the fact that against all odds he's once again been tossed back into the past. "What madness," he mutters to himself. Temera laughs a little. "Sorry for any confusion, the other me rode in you. She's decided to stay behind I guess, her life on the other side of the rift evidentlty wasn't fun." "Ive heard of the Rift." Windshear says. "So if thats you from there and both of you are here, wouldnt that cause a time anomoly? And now we are in the past for here -- wouldnt that be a double time anomly?" smeg why did he sleep through physics class at the war academy? Temera hmms and shrugs. "Well, I don't think so... N one said anything about it anyway... And better she stay than being stuck as a pet there." Windshear asks, "Pet?... So... was there a me there as well?" Temera shrugs. "No idea. I've never been to the other side. I assume so, since there was one of everyone else evidently." She shrugs. "Interesting." Windshear says quietly. He can't help but wonder what his other self is like. Major Bludd gazes into the bottom of his empty teacup, then sets it aside and lays back on his bunk again. After a moment he sits up again, grabs the slouch hat from the foot of the bed, and lays back, resting the hat over his face and folding his hands over his stomach. Zartan is invisible on the bunk he has chosen. "You don't say," he murmurs, "If I had an Other Self, he'd probably do things for...hahahah...CHARITY! Hahahahahaha!" He erupts into helpless laughter. Temera nods just a little bit at that and shrugs slightly. "Never know, a lot of the other universe types were opposite, evidently not all, but..." She glances at the curled up one slightly. Hubcap is a car, so he doesn't get to choose a bunk. But he does transmit to the other temporal travellers: "I'd be boring." Temera shivers. "Only heard rumors about what she was like when she was over there, none of them were good though. A pet, and somewhere to dispose of prisoners." Windshear says, "Assuming everyone was or is opposite from here --" he gets interupted suddenly by Hubcap's comment, "Sucks being a car doesn't it?" he replies back and seems to bask in his nice coverd hanger." Windshear snaps his attention back to Terema, "A pet? Thats horrid. Are there any means to get back to that universe still available?" "My opposite number's a science fiction writer," Bludd says sleepily from under his hat. "He's true blue; a real nice fella. The Joes over there've probably skinned him alive by now." Temera winces a little at that. "Hope not." Hubcap shrugs "Could be worse, I could be sitting in a hanger somewhere waiting for someone to shoot me." <"Shoot me? What?"> Windshear says through his com suddenly. Major Bludd grunts. "Last I knew he was in their carin' custody." Temera frowns just a little at that and nods. Windshear comms Hubcap again. <"Remember all this when you need energon... and Im the only one that can give it to you right now. Have a nice night out in the elements. Hope it doesnt rain..."> SG-Temera sleeps in the corner, like a good animal. Yep. Outtake: General Hawk paints a silouhette of a possum on Windy's fuselage. ;) Windshear says, "ROFL" Major Bludd @rednecks, "Them's good eatin'!" Zartan :3 SG-Temera lmaos. Windshear says, "yea well help youself to the possom pate windy has on one of his wheels now hehe" Hubcap says, "I don't think we have possums." Zartan says, "Zartan has possum for breakfast when he hangs out in the swamp!" Major Bludd says, "Oh no you killed a hedgehog! They're so cute! ;)" Windshear says, "yea they went extinct in england in the 1940s.. supposedly the last one was run over by a P-40 on take off..." General Hawk DIES Major Bludd laughs! SG-Temera says, "rotflol" Zartan says, "hehe" SG-Temera :D :D :D :D :D Windshear says, "heheh" Hubcap says, "Bwahaha, Awesome." Lifeline says, "Silly! X)" Windshear says, "and THATS why they were all sent back in time.. to eradicate the last possom out of england.." Major Bludd says, "Yay, we're done! X)" Windshear says, "good job everyone!!" SG-Temera says, "hehehehehe" Windshear says, "he also has to have the evidence removed that he committed possomcide to all of England." Category:1944 Category:2013 Category:Logs Category:Once_Upon_a_Joe_TP